


like animals

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Hunter becomes the hunted, M/M, Marking, PWP, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, petopher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent threw himself behind the next tree big enough to shield his body, trying to give his aching lungs a rest.  Moonlight cut through near empty branches, casting deep shadows between empty beams of bright light. Out of bullets, the hunter knew he’d been spotted, but he was hoping he had put enough distance between himself and the creature he was hunting to formulate a Plan B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like animals

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Maroon 5 "animals"

Chris Argent threw himself behind the next tree big enough to shield his body, trying to give his aching lungs a rest. Moonlight cut through near empty branches, casting deep shadows between empty beams of bright light. Out of bullets, the hunter knew he’d been spotted, but he was hoping he had put enough distance between himself and the creature he was hunting to formulate a Plan B.

"How ironic that the hunter is now the hunted."

Chris shudders at the sound of the voice. It’s still probably 50 yards southeast of him, he thought he’d gained more ground in his retreat than that. He tries to slow his breathing, stop his heart from beating so loudly in his ears, forcing himself up and away from the tree to continue out of the woods. Moving carefully, Chris sticks to the shadows doing his best to avoid rustling the dead debris of nature littering the forest floor. 

A howl breaks through the silence of the night, closer than it should be without Chris having heard anything approach, sounding just a scant 15 yards behind him. The only chance he has of surviving the encounter is through the element of surprise, so he presses himself against the bark of an Ash tree and waits. And waits.

He still hears nothing after three minutes, which feels like an hour, so he risks another glance around the tree. Still nothing in the contrasting lights of the woods, but that doesn’t mean its not waiting in the shadows to devour him the first step he takes from behind the tree. Chris closes his eyes, leaning back against the tree, feeling the bite of rough bark through his jeans and jacket. The sound of a twig breaking somewhere in front of him causes his eyes to snap open, meeting the electric blue ones not ten feet in front of him.

"You think that you can hide?" the wolf asks, hands clasped behind his back, a picture of nonchalance. "Even if your heart wasn’t trying to beat out of your chest, I could smell your scent for miles."

The hunter tenses to push off the tree but before he can move, the wolf is right in front of him, pressing a hand to his throat, not quite cutting off his air yet, just showing he could if he wanted.

"Let me go, Peter," Chris watches as Peter’s eyes fade back into their normal gray-blue, hiding the evidence that the man in front of him is a murderer of innocents. He still doesn’t move his hand from Chris’s neck.

"Now why would I do that, Hunter," Peter murmurs mere inches from Chris’s face, moving his thumb to caress the older man’s jaw, "When you so enjoy being caught."

Chris lunges forward, smashing his mouth to Peter’s in a sloppy mess of teeth, tongue and lips, hands finding their way into Peter’s hair, holding him close so he couldn’t pull away.

Not that he was trying.

Peter was pushing Chris back against the tree, using a knee to spread the older man’s legs apart, rubbing his thigh against the already impressive bulge in Chris’s pants, causing Chris to break the kiss, leaning his head back against the tree, panting into the night air. Peter mouthed along his jawline to his neck, letting his hand run down Chris’s chest to the palm at his erection. ”Looks like you enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse.”

"Fuck," the worded sounded like it punched its way out of Chris’s throat, and he would be embarrassed about it but Peter was currently unbuttoning Chris’s jeans and he could only anticipate Peter’s hand on his cock. 

Chris slipped his fingers in the waistband of Peter’s jeans, if only to use them as an anchor as Peter pushed Chris’s pants down far enough for his cock to spring free and Chris to hiss at the delicious bite of tree bark against his ass. 

Peter grabbed Chris’s wrists, pushing his hands behind him to either side of the tree, a quick look telling Chris to leave them there, before dropping to his knees in front of him. Peter licked one long trail up the underside of Chris’s cock, before taking his entire length in his mouth, burying his nose in the curly hair at the base of his cock.

Chris opened his mouth, no words coming out as his hands gripped the tree hard enough to break skin. He looked down at the wolf on his knees, bobbing his head up and down his cock, eyes closed, moaning like he is enjoying this just as much as Chris.

Unrelenting, Peter gripped Chris’s hips, pushing him harder against the tree, taking him even deeper in his throat before pulling back slowly, tonguing at the length still in his mouth, popping his lips off the tip with the most obscene sound Chris has ever heard. Peter let’s his eyes flash blue before he stands, capturing Chris’s mouth with his own, licking into his mouth, letting him taste himself on Peter’s tongue.

Chris brings his hands off the tree, to Peter’s zipper, needing to feel the younger man’s cock. Even with both hands, he fumbles at the zipper before Peter chuckles and pushes his hands away, deftly unzipping his own pants. Chris almost claws at his underwear, anxious to get his hands around his cock.

When he finally gets his hand around his length, its just like he remembered it, long and hot in his hand, the perfect cock he can’t get out of his head, no matter how hard he’s tried. He begins to stroke Peter’s perfect cock, precum allowing just enough slickness for his hand to slide smoothly.

"Holy shit, Hunter," Peter arches into his touch, the tip of his cock rubbing against the underside of Chris’s with every downstroke of the hunter’s fist. Peter presses his forehead to the hunter’s, wrapping his hand around Chris’s, maneuvering so they are gripping both of their cocks together. 

Peter moves to suck at Chris’s pulse point, causing him to tighten his grip. He pulls back to whisper in his ear, “Told you I would hunt you down, eat you alive,” before sinking his teeth into the spot he just sucked sore. Chris went completely rigid before coming over their joined hands and Peter’s cock. 

Peter continue’s to stroke their cocks, faster now, using Chris’s come to slick them up even more, as he fucks into his own fist wrapped around Chris’s limp hand and softening cock until his come adds to the mess between them.

Peter wipes his hand off on Chris’s shirt, causing the older man to snort, “Animal.”

He smirks at the blissed out look on Chris’s face as he leans against the tree, covered in come, cock hanging out of his pants. Peter wasn’t the only animal in the woods tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
